


[Podfic of] Partners In Crime (And Jam)

by knight_tracer



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's Summary: <i>In which Kenzi and Hale fail utterly at covering their tracks. And there is toast.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Partners In Crime (And Jam)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Partners In Crime (And Jam)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300858) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



Length: 3:21

Link: [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV/%5bLost%20Girl%5d%20Partners%20In%20Crime%20\(And%20Jam\).mp3) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
